The invention relates in general to ammunition handling devices and in particular to a new and useful device for ejecting containers, in particular of ammunition, from a war head or similar holder.
A similar device is shown in German Patent DEP 30 26 159. The gas generator in these devices has a massive solid propellant charge in the gas-permeable tube in the middle of the bellows and so it is practically not variable with respect to the ejection behaviour of the container to be ejected.